The Children of InuYasha
by Jeddah
Summary: This is the story of the children of the original characters if InuYasha. The 'Sub' Shikon Jewels have somehow shattered, and have flown all over Fuedal Japan. And it's up to the children to restore them. I'm not very good with summaries, but I think it's


**Kimori (Male): Kagome's and InuYasha's kid.**

Mirai (Female) and KiKusu (Male): Sango's and Miroku's kids

Herb (Male): Replacement for Shippo/Child Full Dragon Youkai (Not introduced till later)

Rin (Female,Duh): Sesshomaru's adopted Little Sister/Full Dog Youkai

Kagome's and InuYasha's kid.: Sango's and Miroku's kids Replacement for Shippo/Child Full Dragon Youkai (Not introduced till later) Sesshomaru's adopted Little Sister/Full Dog Youkai 

The day seemed to be going by smoothly, until there were 4 giant flashes in the sky. A Red one came from the North, a Blue one from the South, a Yellow one from the West, and a Brown one from the East.

Kimori: "What the hell are those lights?"

Sota: "They look like fireworks!"

Then, coming from the larger lights, smaller lights spread everywhere. Kikyo was sitting on top of a house in the village.

Kikyo: "Hmmm...those lights are suspicious. I...I sence a Sacred Jewel coming from each of the lights. And...their spreading...everywhere across Fuedal Japan..."

Kikyo jumped down from the house. "I also sence a powerful demon coming towards the village...but everyone is out hunting. I must go warn them...and I must hurry."

Kikyo rushed into the woods.

Kagome: "Sota...so you sence it?"

Sota: "You bet I do sis. The Shikon No Tama..."

KiKusu: "What are you guys babbling about?"

Kikyo came walking up behind them.

Kikyo: "They're talking about sencing the Sacred Jewel from all those lights."

KiKusu: "Ahh! Oh geez, Kikyo! Ya scared me lady! Don't EVER do that again..."

Mirai: "What do you think is going on Lady Kikyo?"

Miroku: "Lady Kikyo, you look worried. What's wrong?"

Kikyo: "We must try to figure all of this out later. Right now, we have a lot more to worry about."

Kagome: "What is it Kikyo?"

Kikyo: "A powerful demon is coming towards the village. If I was powerful enough to defeat alone, then I would have not come out here to get you, but I'm afraid we all need to fight it. We must get back to the village. NOW. And we must hurry."

Without saying anything, without questioning it, everyone ran back to the village.

Miroku: "Are you sure a demon's coming Lady Kikyo? I mean, I'm sure one of us would have senced/smelled it. And, I still do not sence it."

Mirai: "Father is right..."

Kikyo: "No time to talk anymore, the demon is here!"

Everyone turned around as the demon walked into the village and crushed a house.

Rin: "But how did we not-"

The demon was about to crush Rin, but Sesshomaru rushed in to save her, chopping off the demon's foot.

Demon: "Ahhhhhh!"

The demons foot fell to the ground, spewing blood everywhere.

Inuyasha: "Oh, god! That--stench..." Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kimori, and the rest of everyone else who's sence of smell was sensitive fell to the ground holding their noses.

Kagome: "Don't worry, I'll get rid of that foot!"

But right when Kagome was about to shoot an arrow at it, another arrow destroyed it instead. It was Sota's.

Kagome: "Huh? Who did that?" Sota: "Ah, that was me."

Kagome: "Oh..."

Shippo bounded out of a nearby home.

Shippo: "What's going on here?"

He said rubbing his eyes.

Shippo: "I was just sleeping and...suddenly I heard a big boom..."

Shippo then looked at the giant demon who was still screaming over it's lost foot.

Shippo: "Ahh! That demon is huge!"

Inuyasha: "Don't worry Shippo! We have this covered! You just go back and hide!"

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha: "I'll just get rid of this nuisance with the Wind Scar...WIND SCAR!"

The Wind Scar then hit them demon, but when it looked like it was destroyed, a blue light shined from it, and the demon was restored.

Sota: "Hey that looked like the light we just saw!"

Kikyo: "Hmmm...I have an idea."

The demon was just stumbling around, and while it was doing so, Kikyo took out an arrow and drew it back.

Kikyo: _I must aim at the light...in it's stomach... _

Kikyo let go of the string, and the Purification arrow flew right into the demon's stomach. The blue light lit up the demon's stomach, and then the demon was destroyed for good. The light in the demon the became a little spark falling down to the Earth. When it hit the ground, everyone ran to it.

Kagome: "What can it be?"

Sota: "It can't be..."

Kikyo bent down and picked up the little light.

Kikyo: "It...it looks like a blue sacred jewel shard."

Everyone was sitting in the biggest house in the village. Kikyo was holding up the shard.

Kikyo: "What we have here...what we have here is a...what you may call, a 'sub' Sacred Jewel. Or, a 'sub' Sacred Jewel shard. From what I have been hearing the past few years...this is just 1 of 4 'sub' Sacred Jewels. These were made a little after we put back the Sacred Jewel together and destroyed it. You see...4 demons, who had been searching for the Sacred Jewel, didn't take to kindly to the news they heard about the Jewel being destroyed. But, instead of coming after us, they each took 4 regular orbs, and each of the scattered to different parts of Japan. One went to the North, another to the South, another to the West, and then the last one went to the East. At each direction, there stood a giant mountain. Each of these mountains had shrines at the top. The North mountains shrine was dedicated to the Fire demon. The Fire demon had laid dormant the shrine for 100 years. Then finally, the demon that went to the North mountain ambushed it. It killed the Fire demon. It then used a special magic to suck the Fire demons soul into the orb. Making the once regular orb, into a Fire Element Sacred Jewel. That was also the fate of the other Element demons. The Water (Blue) Sacred Jewel came from the South mountain, the Electric (Yellow) from the West, and the Earth/Ground (Brown) from the East. So you see...now, somehow they have all shattered. And now all of Japan is covered in shards. I shard of the Water Jewel must have got stuck in the demon's stomach that attacked us earlier."

Kimori: "Damn...that's weird...hey Kikyo, those 4 demons did that because the original Jewel was destroyed, right?"

Kikyo: "Yes."

Kimori: "So...how did they end up staying in the shrines? When we saw those lights before, they came from the directions of each of the mountains."

Kikyo: "Ah yes...you see, the 4 demons each swallowed the jewels they had, and in turn, became stronger, and inherited the element the Jewel they swallowed had. But...soon after that, a strong, mysterious, unknown woman destroyed the 4 demons and took the Jewels they swallowed. But instead of keeping them like most other people would have, she journeyed to each of the mountains, and put the Jewels in their rightful shrines. She then put a barrier around each of the shrines. They held since then...so I do not know what happened. Something must have destroyed the barrier and made the Jewels explode."

Sesshomaru: "I have heard that before to...I wasn't to interested in it till now."

Kikyo: "Me too..."

Kagome: "But what do we do now? We can't just let hundreds of demon's pick up these shards. There all over Japan! Can you imagine what can happen?"

Shippo: "Yeah, so many bad things happened when the Sacred Jewel was broken. It's hard to imagine what might happen now."

Kikyo: "Another thing I heard is...is that if all of these 'sub' Jewels are combined, they can create an original Sacred Jewel."

Mirai: "If that's true than the results can turnout to be disastrous..."

Sango: "Very true...what should we do?"

KiKusu: "Hey mom, how about me and Kirara just go collect the Shards ourselves? We can do it, yo!"

Sango looked at Sota.

Sango: "I...I thought 'yo' meant 'hello' in Street talk in your time?"

Sota: "It does...but it can also mean a person."

Sango: "You told him this?"

Mirai: "Yes...his language is bad enough, you're just corrupting it further."

KiKusu: "Ha ha! You think you're SO funny!

I didn't even understand what you just said."

Mirai: "Thank you for proving my point."

Miroku: "You guys, you guys, you guys! Stop arguing! This is serious!"

Sango: "Thank you Miroku." Miroku: "

Your welcome, baby..."

Miroku rubbed Sango's butt.

Sango: "HEY!"

Sango then slapped Miroku silly.

Sango: "No wonder our son has such bad language! He got it from YOU!"

Miroku: "No...correction Sango. I got it from Kagome's time, and then KiKusu, got it from me. So...I don't want to point fingers or anything...but it's all Kagome's fault!"

He pointed at Kagome.

Kagome: "Wh-what? H-how?"

Miroku: "I got this language from your time! And KiKusu the got it from me!"

Kikyo: "Ok, enough you guys!"

Miroku shut up.

Sango: "Hmph!"

Kikyo stood up.

Kikyo: "Well...I think the only way is for the children to go out on a journey to collect the shards."

All: "What?"

InuYasha: "Why can't we just do it?"

Kikyo: "InuYasha...it's not that we're too old, or too weak. But...I just think it is best."

Kimori: "C'mon dad, we can do it!"

Sesshomaru looked worried.

Kagome: "But who are you thinking about?"

Kikyo: "Kimori...KiKusu...Rin...Sota...and Mirai. And Kirara can go with them to help out."

Sota: "Us? Why us?"

Kikyo: "Because Sota...you guys could possibly be some of the strongest people in Japan...besides us."

She looked at Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru.

Kikyo: "And I think you guys need this journey...get stronger...get to know each other more...get closer to each other...and maybe meet more friends along the way. But...only if you guys want to go. We can't force you."

KiKusu stood up.

KiKusu: "I'm in."

Mirai: "KiKusu..."

She sighed.

Mirai: "I guess I'm in as well. I won't let my crazy brother go alone."

Sango: "You 2..."

Kimori: "I guess I'm coming..."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Rin: "Eh...fine! I'll do it."

Everyone looked at Sota.

Kikyo: "Sota...you need to go. You are probably the most needed person on this journey. You're the only one, besides Kagome and I, that can sence the fragments and purify them."

Sota: "But...well..."

He sighed.

Sota: "Ok, I'll come with."

Kimori: "So do we leave now?"

Kikyo: "No. You guys should first get packed up and spend one more day with us before you go, I think it's only best."

Rin: "Sounds good to me."

Kikyo: "Meeting, over."

Everyone stood up and left the room.

Everyone in the village was asleep, except Kikyo, who was sitting at the river, close to the village. She was singing.

Kikyo: "La...la, la, la, laaaa..."

She started to pick flowers. Sota was sleeping in Kagome's, InuYasha's, and Kimori's house, when he heard the singing. He slowly began to open his eyes.

Sota: "Huh?"

He got up and yawned.

Sota: "Singing? Who's..."

He looked around. InuYasha was sleeping, Kagome was sleeping. He went into Kimori's room. He was sleeping.

Sota: "Huh." _Wait a minute..._

He remembered, long ago, a little after he met Kikyo, she sang to him a beautiful song, one that sounded like this.

Sota: "Kikyo...I know where you are."

He left the house and went into the woods. A few minutes later, he reached the feild with the river, and he saw Kikyo.

Kikyo: "Hmm..hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm ,hm, hm, hm, hmmmm..."

Sota: "Kikyo..."

Kikyo looked up and saw Sota.

Kikyo: "Sota. Hello. What are you doing here?"

Sota: "I heard someone singing...I thought it'd be you."

Kikyo: "Oh...well why don't you come sit with me?"

Sota nodded. He walked to the river and sat by Kikyo. Kikyo put a flower in her hair.

Kikyo: "It's going to be morning in a couple of hours."

She said as she splashed some water on her face.

Sota: "I know..."

He looked at the full moon.

Sota: "How long have you been awake, Kikyo?"

Kikyo: "Hmm...maybe about a half hour."

Sota: "...I'm gonna miss you when we go on our journey."

Kikyo: "I'm going to miss you as well, Sota. You're like the younger brother I never had..."

She grew a sad, lonely face as she remembered Kaede, who was now dead.

Kikyo: "I never got to spend this much time with Kaede...I'm sorry Kaede."

She stared into the dark, night sky.

Sota: "Kikyo...I'm sorry. I'm making you think of Kaede..."

Kikyo: "No Sota, you're not. It's OK, it's not you're fault."

She stood up. Kikyo: "In the afternoon, we'll have to say our good bye's..." S

he looked at Sota. Kikyo: "Sota, I want to give you something."

She fumbled around inside her sleeve, and took out a necklace.

Sota: "What's that...?"

The necklace was heart shaped.

Kikyo: "I want you to have this necklace...on you're journey, you will have to purify the fragments you find to get rid of them once and for all. But...some fragments could impossible to purify so...put those shards in the little holes in this necklace for safe keeping."

As she pointed at the holes in the heart. Sota held the necklace in the palm of his hand.

Sota: "Kikyo...is this real silver?"

Kikyo: "Of course...what else would it be?"

Sota laughed slightly.

Sota: "Thank you Kikyo, I love it."

He put the necklace over his head. Kikyo hugged Sota.

Kikyo: "I really care about you Sota...please be careful...you're like a brother..."

Sota: "I care about you too, Kikyo...I will."

Kikyo let go.

Kikyo: "Well Sota...I'm going to get some shut eye. Good night."

Sota: "Ditto."

He stood up and walked with Kikyo back to the village.

In the morning, when Kagome woke up and went out of their house, she saw that everyone was already awake and bustling about. Kagome stretched and looked around. InuYasha was yelling at Sesshomaru, while the kids were walking around the village saying good bye to everyone.

Kagome: "Hey, Sota!" She yelled and waved at him.

Sota: "Yeah?" Kagome: "Come, here!"

She yelled as she gestured for him to come over. Sota ran over to her.

Sota: "What?" Kagome: "Before you guys go, you'll need some supplies. How about you and me go back to our time and pack you up?" S

ota: "Ok."

He looked back on the group.

Sota: "You guys, Kagome and I are going back to our time to pack up!"

And so they both ran to the well, while the others went around the village. They both reached the well and jumped down. When they got back to their time, they climbed up and out of the well, and ran out the well house. When they ran into the house, they yelled hello.

Mom: "Sota, Kagome!"

Grandpa: "This was unexpected!"

Kagome: "Well...me and Sota came here to pack up on stuff, that's all."

Mom: "Oh...well, Ok..."

Sota grabbed the large yellow backpack and went into the kitchen. Both of the began to stuff the backpack with food and snacks, and then they got some clothes, medicine, etc, etc, etc, etc...Sota put the backpack on and almost fell over.

Sota: "It's..so heavy!"

Kagome: "Well, what do you expect?"

Sota: "Well...nnnn...let's...go!"

Kagome+Sota: "Bye gramps, bye mom!"

Gramps+Mom: "G'bye!"

Kagome and Sota ran out the door and into the well house.

Sota: "Phew...well...here we go."

Sota and Kagome jumped into the well.

Kagome: "Don't worry Sota...I'm sure you'll have great fun on this journey!"

They both landed.

Sota: "I know, I know...but...it's just...I won't be able to see you, or anyone else for such a long time."

He said as he and Kagome climbed up the well.

Kagome: "Yeah...but at time to time, you and the others will be able to come back to the village and see us."

Sota: "Yeah...I guess. But how often will we be able to?"

They both got out of the well and began walking back to the village.

Kagome: "I'm not sure...but I'm guessing pretty often."

Sota sighed.

Sota: "I'm kinda excited about going, but my stomach is in knots as well..."

Kagome patted his shoulder.

Kagome: "Don't worry little bro...and at least you're going with your best friends."

Sota smiled.

Sota: "Yeah...and at least we're all strong..."

Kagome nodded.

Kagome: "So...need any help with that backpack?"

Sota almost fell back.

Sota: "And NOW you ask if I need help! We're at the village already!"

Kagome chuckled.

Kagome: "Sorry Sota."

Sota took the back pack off and shoved it at Kagome.

Sota: "Your turn to carry it!"

Kagome laughed and put it on her back. She bent over a bit then they both started walking again. When they reached their house, Kimori and InuYasha were inside talking.

Kagome: "Hey, InuYasha."

She looked at Kimori.

Kagome: "Hi, honey."

She sounded a bit sad.

Kagome set down the backpack. InuYasha: "Well you guys are leaving in a few minutes."

Sota: "We are?"

InuYasha: "Yep."

Sota: "Kikyo..."

He whispered under his breath. Kagome: "Huh?"

Sota: "Oh, nothing!" He ran out of the house. Kagome: "Sota, where are you going!" Sota: _Kikyo, where are you?_

Rin, who was with Sesshomaru and Jaken, just noticed Sota running around the village.

Rin: "Sota, what are you doing!" Sota stopped and looked at her.

Sota: "I'm...looking for Kikyo, have you seen her?"

Rin pointed at the forest.

Rin: "She said she was going to the river..."

Sota: "Ok, thanks!"

He ran into the forest, toward the river.

When he reached the small feild where the river was, he saw Kikyo standing up staring at nothing.

Sota: "Kikyo!"

Kikyo turned around, looking lonely.

Kikyo: "Hello Sota..."

He walked to Kikyo and she sighed.

Sota: "You know...we're leaving soon."

Kikyo: "I know Sota...I...know."

She looked at the clouds and looked back at Sota.

Kikyo: "Are you sure you're ready?"

Sota: "I...I'm not sure anyone knows if their ready...but, we just know we need to do this...and we need you guys to believe in us..."

Kikyo: "Don't worry. I believe in you..."

They both smiled and looked at each other.

Sota: "Thanks...Kikyo-Onee-Sama."

They both hugged and went back to the village, just in time for their departure. The whole village was gathered in front of the group of kids, some weeping.

Kagome: "Good bye son, and Sota."

InuYasha: "See ya all..."

Miroku: "I wish you all a safe journey and a fun one..."

Sango: "And Mirai and KiKusu...try not to kill each other, OK?"

Mirai: "Don't worry mother, I can hold back."

KiKusu: "Heh...I'll try."

Sesshomaru: "Stay safe Rin...but since you have Tokijin and Tenseiga, I'm sure you will." Jaken looked down. Jaken: "What M'Lord said..."

Rin smiled.

Rin: "Thank you brother...and Jaken."

All the villagers began to say good bye all at once.

Kimori: "Well...let's go!"

The group agreed and turned around, and just as they began to walk, Sota stopped and turned around.

Sota: Kikyo...where are you now? I was just with you a second ago...

Rin: "Come on Sota!"

Sota: "Y-yeah...sorry."

So they all walked along the road out of the village, thus their journey began. Kikyo hid behind a tree, looking at the group walking out of the village.

Kikyo: _Oh Sota...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you wanted me most...I just didn't want to say good-bye...it would hurt to much...for the both of us...and I don't want to see you hurt._

She closed her eyes and walked into the darkness of the forest, silent.


End file.
